Lighting on outdoor job sites, such as construction or railroad projects, promotes efficient completion of a project. In order to work on a job site when sufficient daylight is not present, indirect lighting (e.g. the light source is not sourced from or attached to the construction equipment) provides a solution. An indirect light source must provide a sufficient quality (e.g. brightness and intensity) of light in order to conduct work at a job site.
The quality of the light from the indirect light source at the project area depends partially on the height of the indirect light source as compared to the project area. The height of the light source influences the area that the light source covers and the intensity of the light at the project area. An indirect light source that has a low height (e.g. close to the ground) yields light that reaches a small area and is less likely to reach the project area with sufficient quality. An indirect light source that has a high height (e.g. far from the ground) yields light that reaches a large area, but may not reach the project area with sufficient quality.
Conventional methods of indirect lighting include raising a light source (e.g. a light-emitting diode (LED) balloon light, LED light, or metal halide light) on an extendable tower mast. These conventional indirect lighting apparatuses present practical limitations for indirect lighting. For example, conventional methods include the use of a ladder or other height raising mechanism for installation of the light source on the extendable tower mast. The need for additional equipment to produce a functioning indirect light source is inefficient, as it requires additional action by a user and additional equipment. Further, requiring an individual to use a ladder to attach a light source to the extendable tower mast is more dangerous than attachment of the light source from ground level (e.g. a user may stand on the ground and attach the light source), which increases risk of injury.
Further, conventional methods that allow for installation of the light source without the use of a ladder or other height raising mechanism, do not allow alignment of light source (e.g. be within 15.24 centimeters (cm) (6 inches)) with the extendable tower mast. Without alignment of the light source and extendable tower mast, the center of gravity of the light source is different from the center of gravity from the base of the extendable tower mast as compared on a vertical axis, creating a less stable unit than if the center of gravity of the light source and base are aligned. This instability means that the extendable tower mast cannot raise to its full height, as there are concerns of tipping at the base. Further, the difference in the center of gravity, as compared on a vertical axis, creates additional stress on the extendable tower mast, putting more stress on the parts than if the center of gravity of the light source and extendable tower mast are aligned. This additional stress causes parts to fail at a faster rate than if the centers of gravity of the tower mast and base are aligned.
It is desirable to have an apparatus for adapting an extendable tower mast to allow for a light source to be installed at ground level, while still allowing for alignment of the light source and extendable tower mast. It is further desirable to have an apparatus for adapting an extendable tower that allows the extendable tower to be raised to its full height.